Various techniques exist for conditioning the sound detected by communication devices for separating the voice of a user from the ambient or background noise to improve the efficacy of remote voice communication. Sound conditioning, such as echo cancellation and noise cancellation, can significantly increase the intelligibility of a speaker's voice by removing distracting audio artifacts from the sound signal.